


The Undiscovered Country.

by Ronile



Category: Star Trek, TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Multi, Romance, Starfleet Academy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 16:23:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1233217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ronile/pseuds/Ronile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The far distant future of middle-earth looks remarkably like Star Trek.<br/>Written for Gigolas week on Tumblr, this story is in the form of five chapters which show the developing relationship between Legolas and Gimli, two new cadets at Starfleet Academy.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Times

The first time Legolas met Gimli it did not go well.

Legolas knew that he would be sharing a room at the academy, but he had pictured another elf or a human as his roommate. When he opened the door to find a dwarf sitting on the second bed, reading what appeared to be an advanced maths textbook and humming quietly to himself, Legolas was rather surprised.

“Oh, hello.” The dwarf said, looking up as he entered. “I was wondering when you’d get here.”

Not entirely hiding the look of shock on his face Legolas replied. “I would be more inclined to believe you if it were not so obvious that you picked up that book only moments ago when you saw me coming, in what I assume was an attempt to either impress or intimidate me.”

The dwarf scowled. “And why do you say that?”

“Because you are holding it upside down.” Legolas stepped into the room and placed his bags on the opposite bed.

“No, I am holding it sideways, because this diagram is printed sideways.” He turned the book round to show Legolas.

“Oh.” A pause. “I apologise.”

The dwarf just grunted in acknowledgement.

The first time Legolas met Gimli, he made a right fool of himself.

He did not find out until much later that the dwarf had simply gotten very lucky with the page he had opened at random.


	2. Helms Deep.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holosuite fun.

The battle was finally over. Exhausted, Legolas stood on what was left of the deepening wall and looked out over the battlefield. Where was Gimli? His friend had not returned to the keep after the battle and Legolas was staring to worry. He squashed the feeling immediately, they had double-checked the safety settings, there was no way he could have been hurt. Gimli had probably just lost track of time, it wouldn’t be the first time it had happened.

He caught a glimpse of movement coming from the caves where the women and children were hiding. Figures were beginning to emerge and his eyes handed on one who was rather too short to be a man, and carrying far too many weapons to be a child. Legolas breathed a sigh of relief and ran down to meet his friend.

“Gimli! Are you ok? What were you doing in there?”

“Protecting the weak and innocent, which I might remind you was the aim of this exercise.”

Legolas snorted. “When did you turn so chivalrous?”

“I’m getting into character.”

“And the crossbow?” Legolas arched an eyebrow at his friend. “I’m pretty sure your character isn’t supposed to use one of those.”

“Artistic license.”

“I call it cheating.”

“And I suppose the armour you’re wearing is completely true to character?”

“It makes sense! Who would go into battle wearing armour on only their shoulders! It must be a mistake in the program.”

Gimli shook his head. “Whatever you say. Come on, what’s the score?”

Legolas grinned. “Forty two, a new record if I am not mistaken.”

“Not bad at all, unfortunately it is a record which is no longer standing. Forty three.”

The grin became a scowl. “Give me that crossbow.”

Gimli held it protectively to his chest. “Why?”

“Because I am suspicious of your new-found marksmanship ability. Now hand it over.”

“No.”

Before the argument could go any further they were interrupted by a female voice from behind Legolas. “As much as I hate to disturb your bickering, I have some exciting news. Ninety one.” The elf spun round to see two women dressed as riders grinning at them, still-bloody swords in hand.

“Eowyn! Tauriel!” What are you doing here?”

“This isn’t your private program you know.” Said Eowyn. “There’s plenty of room for all of us.”

“Besides, someone needs to keep your egos in check. Like I said, ninety one.” Said Tauriel.

“What? Each?”

“No you dunderhead, together. But it still beats your combined score of eighty five, and puts us at the top of the leader board.”

“There’s a leader board?”

“You two don’t seriously think you’re the first to have an orc-killing competition in this program do you? Anyway, we’d better get back, that command ethics essay won’t write itself.” They waved and disappeared through the metallic grey door that had suddenly appeared in the wall.

“You had to remind us about that didn’t you?” Gimli shouted at their retreating backs.

“You know Gimli, about that crossbow of yours…”

“Way ahead of you laddie. Way ahead of you.”


	3. Fangorn Forest/Glittering Caves.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On a training mission to an uninhabited planet Legolas and Gimli make an exciting discovery.

“As far as you are concerned this is an unexplored planet. You know nothing beyond the fact it has a breathable atmosphere and no native intelligent life. You will work in pairs to record as much data as you can. Biology, geology, soil chemistry, everything. The shuttle will leave at 16:00. Anyone who is not back in time will be left behind.” There were a couple of laughs from the cadets. “I am completely serious. I will see you all in seven hours.” With that professor Dis pulled out a PADD and settled herself on a sunny patch of grass to read. This was one of her favourite field trips.

It was about an hour later when Gimli threw down his tricorder. “I have never been more bored in my entire life.” There was no response. He stood up from where he had been hunched over a family of beetles and looked about. “Legolas?”

“Up here.” Came a voice from above him. He looked up to see Legolas perched in a tree above him examining a patch of moss on the trunk with a look of wonder on his face. “I’m sorry but I didn’t hear you over how much fun I’m having.”

Gimli muttered something that sounded rather like “Damned elves” and turned back to the beetles only to find that they had scampered away. Bother. “Haven’t you finished with that tree yet?”

“There’s just so much life! Look at this epiphytic orchid. Isn’t the flower beautiful?”

“You just want me to ask you what epiphytic means.”

“I have to get my revenge somehow.”

“Legolas the difference between sedimentary and igneous rocks is primary-school level knowledge. Just be glad I was the only dwarf around when you asked or you would have gotten a lot worse.”

“Worse than you laughing at me for ten minutes straight?”

“Yes, now can we please move on? We have barely covered two meters of ground and everyone else is long gone.”

“That’s because they have no appreciation for the beauty of the natural world. Professor Dis told us to be thorough.” He jumped elegantly from the branch and landed beside Gimli. “But if you insist. Which way?”

Gimli looked about. Besides the small clearing where they had landed there was thick forest in every direction. To the west there was an obvious climb, but as much as he didn’t fancy trekking uphill, it seemed the only chance to get a proper look about. “That way.” He pointed, and started walking. Legolas followed slowly behind, stopping every few paces to get a better look at a new plant or species of insect before running to catch up. Gimli sighed and plodded on.

The ground was getting steeper. Gradually the trees began to thin and the ground became increasingly bare and rocky. Before long they were climbing over boulders and up craggy slopes. The only plant life consisted of small shrubs and patches of tough grass. Legolas stopped beside one and pulled out his tricorder. “Surely this is far enough Gimli? There must be enough rock here to interest you and we don’t want to get lost up a mountain.”

“I have never heard of a dwarf getting lost on a mountain. But if it will put your mind at ease we can stop here. At least for a while.” He spotted a streak of reddish gold behind a rock a few paces away and smiled. Time to get to work.

They stopped for lunch at midday, sheltered in the shade of one of the larger shrubs. It was becoming unbearably hot in the sun and they were both glad of a drink and a rest. “What I would give to be underground right now.” Muttered Gimli.

“And what I would give to be back in the forest. It would undoubtedly be cooler had we stayed there.”

“I am almost ready to agree for that reason alone.” Said Gimli, wiping the sweat from his forehead. “I said almost.” He added on seeing Legolas’s smile. “Come on, a little longer here, then we can start back towards the shuttle, and the forest.”

He pulled himself up and headed over to a steep rocky overhang which looked like it might provide some shade to work in. He wandered along the ridge, gently listening for any change in the rock beneath his boots and probing at the wall with his hands. Then he stopped dead. Ahead of him there was a gap in the rock face. A gap just large enough for him to squeeze through. He looked over his shoulder to see Legolas still carefully measuring out soil for chemical analysis. He would be fine on his own for a minute. Gimli held his breath and wiggled through.

It was dark. He pulled out his tricorder and turned on the light. He was in a small, damp passage which appeared to head down into the ground. He debated whether to follow it and squashed the temptation, dwarf or not caving alone was never a good idea. Regretfully he squeezed back through the gap and all but ran back to Legolas.

“I found a way in.”

Apparently Legolas did not understand because he did not look excited. In fact he looked confused. “A way in where?”

“The ground. A cave. We should investigate it.” Legolas looked even less excited. “Please? Remember what Dis said about being thorough.”

“You shouldn’t call her that, she’s our teacher.”

“She’s also my aunt, and like always she’s right. We have to collect as much data as we can, that includes underground.” Gimli watched as conflicted emotions flitted across Legolas’s face. At last he made a small nod of his head.

“But only so far as it’s safe. I’m trusting you Gimli ok?”

With Legolas sitting down and Gimli crouching beside him they were at eye level. Gimli held his gaze. “You have my word.” He said, and taking Legolas’s hand in his he pulled the elf to his feet.

It was a tight squeeze inside the tunnel and Gimli led the way, carefully feeling along the floor with his toes to prevent any unexpected falls. He could feel Legolas close behind him, breathing steadily and completely silent. The tunnel grew smaller and smaller and Gimli was growing increasingly disappointed. They would have to turn back soon and they had found nothing more interesting than the green algae on the damp walls. Suddenly the tunnel came to an abrupt end. No wait, it turned, and it was beginning to widen out again. Gimli picked up the pace a little and all but fell into a large cavern. Behind him he heard a sharp intake of breath.

Gimli looked up and held out his light. The cavern shone back at him.

He did not know how long they stood there in silence, but eventually Gimli found the presence of mind to step forwards into the light. It was like nothing he had ever seen in his life. The walls were studded with crystals in every colour of the rainbow. The light from their torches was refracted back over and over again so that rainbows shone from wall to wall. The ceiling, if indeed there was one, was beyond his sight. His legs took him to the far wall and he held out his hand to touch the shining minerals. There were no words.

Legolas was dazed. It was like the forest in springtime, when the first rays of summer sun broke through the canopy and illuminated the spring flowers on the floor below. Except that there were no trees or flowers, just stone. Just stone. He would never say those words again. He caught Gimli’s eye and watched his friend’s face light up like the sun. It was beautiful.

Science. That was why they were here. Concentrate. Gimli began to study the minerals more closely. Measure the size of the crystals, determine their molecular structure. Try not to gawk. Did Starfleet know about this? They couldn’t know. He refused to believe they could ignore something like this, that they could leave it here for cadets to find by accident on a training mission. That meant they were the first. The thought gave him chills. This could be their place, somewhere for him and Legolas, that nobody else knew. The thought settled closer to his heart than he expected.

“The time is fifteen thirty.”

Legolas snapped back to reality “Gimli! We have to go.”

“Look around you Legolas, we might never come here again. We can’t leave when we only just got here.”

“We have to Gimli or the others will leave without us.”

“Let them.”

“Gimli!” Legolas walked up to his friend and smacked him on the head. When that didn’t work he grabbed his arm and began to pull him out of the cave. Only when they were back in the tunnel did Gimli come round.

“The time is fifteen forty five.”

They ran. Gimli was sure he had never run so fast in his life. He jumped over tree roots and dodged branches with all the grace of an elderly hippo, but he did not fall.

They skidded into the clearing with moments to spare. The rest of their class were already seated and as they climbed aboard the shuttle Dis mimed staring the engines. “Cutting it close boys.” She said as they strapped themselves in.

“It was worth it.” Said Gimli, and Legolas smiled at him. And if his hand once again found Gimli’s between the seats, then that was nobody’s business but theirs.


	4. AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back in the holosuite, Legolas and Gimli discuss what might have been.

Legolas and Gimli stood on the walls of Minas Tirith, looking out over the deserted plains. In the distance the black cloud of Mordor was drawing ever closer, it would not be much longer before the enemy were upon them. The soldiers standing beside them were restless, afraid of what the dawn would bring. If dawn ever came. Legolas watched them, trying to put himself in their place. As hard as he tried he knew it would never be the same. When the battle was over, whatever the outcome, he and Gimli would be safe. Those they fought beside would not be so lucky.

“Do you ever wonder what it would have been like to be here for real?” He asked Gimli, keeping his voice low so they would not be overheard. “To be living in the time when these legends actually took place?”

“Not a lot of fun I shouldn’t have thought.” Gimli replied. “If we were even alive. Likely as not we would have been dead before our fifth birthdays, no modern medicine remember.”

“But if we did survive? To fight in a battle like this?”

Gimli looked out, the black cloud was almost upon them. In the distance the beat of a thousand drums could be heard on the wind. “Terrifying.”

“It won’t be long before we could be in a real battle ourselves.” Said Legolas quietly. “Yet even after all the simulations we’ve been through, the danger here seems far more real. Is that strange?”

Gimli did not answer for a long time, then he said; “No, I do not think it is strange to fear having your head hewn from your body by a rusty axe more than you fear a quick blast from a phaser.”

Legolas thought about this. “Perhaps, but I think it’s the waiting, to be on the edge of a battle you can’t escape. With a ship there’s always a chance to get away, or to turn the circumstances to your advantage. You cannot move a city under siege.” He paused. “It is strange to think how our lives would have been different in another time. Do you suppose we even would have met?”

“It is unlikely. Elves and dwarves still mistrust each other now, in the past they hated each other.”

“It could have happened somehow. Thrown together by chance on an unlikely quest perhaps.”

Gimli laughed. “We would have been at each other’s throats from the first day. Our companions probably would have ‘accidentally’ left us behind at the first opportunity.”

“I don’t know. I like to think that we could have been friends. We have overcome suspicion and mistrust in this life, why not in another?”

“It would have taken a miracle.”

“Miracles happen.”

“Aye, they do. I am just glad to have you by my side in this life. To ask for more seems greedy.”

Legolas glanced about, then bent down to press a soft kiss to Gimli’s lips. “And I would not be elsewhere for anything in the world.”


	5. Meeting the family & Hair/Braiding.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Graduation Day.

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Gimli was seated on his bed. Behind him Legolas was gently weaving forget-me-nots into his hair.

“We’ll have to tell them eventually. If we do it now we can tell them together, and if it all goes horribly wrong we can sign on to the next ship leaving space dock and never come back.”

“We could just skip to that part now.”

“We can’t skip our own graduation ceremony, and besides, they’re already on their way.” Legolas clipped a small silver gem into Gimli’s hair, where it was immediately swallowed by the mass of red curls. “I’m beginning to see why dwarves don’t wear their hair like this.” He sighed and moved the clasp to the end of a small braid where it could be seen.

“Yes, it has nothing at all to do with centuries of mistrust and suspicion of all things elvish. We’re just incredibly practical. Owww!”

“It’s not my fault your hair is completely impossible to tame.”

“It can’t be that hard if I manage it every day. Just remember, it’s my turn next elf.”

“It’s your turn now, I give up.”

“You can’t give up! It’s got to be right or the whole thing will be a waste of time!”

“Relax, meleth-nin. I’ve done the best I can. If we don’t swap now we’ll run out of time.” He made a few final adjustments then moved to sit with his back to Gimli. Gimli picked up a comb and set to work on Legolas’s fine golden hair.

“I can’t wait to see the looks on everyone’s faces. People will be talking about this for years.”

“Our people will at least, I doubt half the humans will even notice.”

“Give them some credit. Aragorn at least must have picked up something after four years.” He began to weave Legolas’s hair into a thick complex braid, stopping after every few strands of hair to incorporate carved gold and copper beads.

“I would have a little more faith in Aragorn’s observational skills if it hadn’t taken him three years to notice that Arwen was as much in love with him as he was with her.”

“Fair point. And thank you for reminding me that it could be worse.”

“How?”

“No matter how bad your parents are, there is no way they can be as terrifying as Admiral Elrond. I would not want to tell him I was dating his daughter.” Gimli reached the end of the braid and secured the end with a bronze clasp engraved with the Durin crest. “Done.” Legolas reached round and pulled the end of the braid to where he could see it. He let out a gasp. “In for a penny, in for a pound.” Said Gimli. “If we’re going to do this we might as well do it properly.”

“And by do it properly you mean give my father a heart attack.”

“It would save the trouble of talking to him.”

“Gimli!”

“Sorry.”

“You’re right though. It’s depressing when you think about it. The federation is supposed to be about communication and understanding across cultures, and yet we’re the first cadets in a century to do something as simple as turn up to graduation wearing each other’s traditional hairstyles.”

Gimli shrugged. “Someone has to be first. I just hope we won’t also be the last.” He glanced at the clock. “And we’d better get going or we won’t be showing up to graduation at all.” He pulled Legolas up from the bed. “To making history.”

“And damn the consequences.”

***

Gloin looked from his son, to the elf standing beside him, and back to his son again. “This is exactly what it looks like isn’t it.”

“Yes Father.”

“Looks like I owe my cousin a drink after all.”

Gimli looked incredulous. “Dis told you about us?”

“She tried, doesn’t mean we wanted to believe it.”

“Then you disapprove?” Gimli’s gaze fell to the floor.

“Doesn’t really matter now does it? Disapproving isn’t going to change anything.” He pulled his son into a hug before taking Legolas’s hand in his. “Welcome to the family.”

“Thank you Mr Gloin.”

“Legolas!” Thranduil appeared suddenly and hugged his son. “Congratulations.” He pulled back, only now noticing the two dwarves. Before he could say anything else Legolas said. “Ada, this is Gimli, and his father Gloin.”

“Ah yes, your best beloved Dwarf.” Both Legolas and Gimli turned bright pink.

“Ada!” And then. “Wait, how did you know?”

“Your mother heard it from Galadriel, who I think heard it through Elrond and his daughter who is a friend of yours, correct?”

“Arwen, yes.”

“Well it seems they were right after all.”

“You didn’t believe it either?” Asked Gloin, smiling.

“I assumed that if my son was in a serious relationship he would have the decency to tell me himself.” It was Legolas’s turn to look at his shoes.

“I’m sorry ada.”

“And so you should be, but it’s no good crying over spilt wine. Speaking of wine I think a strong drink is in order all round. Can an I buy you one Gloin?”

“Aye, it would be my pleasure.”

On the way over to the bar Legolas and Gimli fell behind. “Looks like we won’t need to run for space dock after all.” Said Gimli.

“Shame.” Replied Legolas. “I was all packed for nothing.”


End file.
